Die Another Day! xHidan Romancex
by ImGoingInsaneHelp
Summary: A girl named Rayne Kuromi decided to runaway from her "Family's" clutches. Using her power over Time; she escapes into an unknown time. but something seems to draw her to a certain time. She just opens a portal and leaves the time 2009 to the unknown.....
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Die Another Day!**

Summary:

_**A girl named Rayne Kuromi decided to runaway from her "Family's" clutches (spelling). Use ing her power over Time; she escapes into an unknown time. but something seems to draw her to a certain time. She just opens a portal and leaves the time 2009 to the unknown time... **_[ Rayne Kuromi (OC) x Hidan].

Pairing: **Rayne Kuromi x Hidan.**

Rated: **17+ for numerous reasons; Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Violence, Lime('s), Er--and Possibly Lemon('s).**

READING INFORMATION;

"...." --- Talking = "Shut the fuck up!"

'.....' --- Thoughts = _'What the hell?'_

~.....~ --- Flash-backs = _**She flew aross the Ocean Sea.**_

//.....// --- Points of Views (PoV) = // Rayne Kurmoi's PoV// or //Hidan's PoV.

/..../ --- random voice thingie.. = _/Go to the Haikuro Village.../_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Damn...! I hate this! This so-called 'Family' fucking locks me up. for no goddamn reason, and treat me like fucking shit!" I hiss. I then felt my heart starting to pound hard againest my rib cage, and a nagging feeling in my gut came with it.

"Fuck... what's up with these things lately? It's starting to annoy me..." I mutter, but I felt like I should trust the feeling this time.

"Gates of time, Open before me **[1]**!" I heard something crack and grinned, the Gates were coming quickly this time. I grabbed a black Ipod and stuffed it into my black Cargo pant's pocket, just as a light-blue-clear-ish portal looking thing appeared.

"Bye, bye 21 century," I smirked, my white baggy t-shirt (that says PUNK in the front) rippling as I walk forward, "'Cause I'm never coming back." and when I walked throught the light-blue Rippling hole, it disappeared along with the Kuromi's Heir...

- // Somewhere Else // -

"Goddamn it! Why the fuck do you have to go Bounty-hunting now?!" Hidan yells, being the smexy cursing loud-moutn he is.

The masked-wearing man besides him grunted, utterly annoyed.

"Why? Because there's no Missions are being assigned to us, now shut the hell up." Kakuzu snapped at his partner, making the silver-haired Jashin-est man to give him a disdain look.

"So--" the Jashin believer stopped right there, making his 'Zombie' partner to look at him. "What the fuck? What the fuck was that?" a confuse look filled his face (Msg if it doesn't make sense to you.)

"What happened?" Kakuzu questioned in a mono-tone.

"I dont fucking know. A fucking shiver went fucking through my damn body **[2]**." Hidan replies, slight disturbed by his partners OOC question**[3]**.

_/Go to Haikuro Village.../_

Hidan eye's widen. That voice....

"Hey, Kakuzu-Baka, where the fuck is Haikuro Village?" Hidan questions, curious who's voice that was.

Raising a brow, "About a week away by foot. Why?" a cold, yet curious, voice replies.

"Okay. We're going there."

// With Rayne //

"Hn. Where am I?" I scratched the back of my head while looking around. "and why is this fucking place filled with dead people**[4]**? It's kinda creepy..."

Blinking, I leap to the left, making the heavy weapon--a scythe-- stabbed itself into the ground where I was standing a few minutes ago.

"Holy shit! That was---" jumping upwards, just in time to dodge a FIST this time. "Fuck! Who keeps attacking me?!" I hiss, landing on the ground safely.

I heard laughter, as I went into a squat, sharp green eyes capturing pink ones.

Blink.

"Pink eyes? What the fuck?" I blurted out before I could think, earning a twitch, but then my Pink-eyed friend grinned. My eyes widen when I sense someone suddenly appear behind me.

I quickly turned around, and crossed my eyes in a 'X' intending to use it as a shield.

I cried out in pain when the fist made contact with my arms.

// Hidan's PoV //

I laughed when the girl made a poor intent with using her arms as a shield. But a grunt of pain from my partner interupped my laughter.

Instead of laughing, I shoult,

"No fucking way! How'd you fucking surive that?!"

// Rayne's PoV//

"No fucking way! How'd you fucking surive that?!" I heard a male voice yell. I winced, so loud....

* * *

**Until next time with: **

**Die Another Day!**

SPECIAL EXTRA NOTES:

**[1]**. _I couldn't think of anything else... _T_T

**[2]**. _Not like that people, you damn perverts (JK, I am a Pervert too lol)! _XD

**[3]**. _I dunno why I wrote that down... No idea at all... _-stares off into space-

**[4]**. _No. There's no Zombie's in this story, besides Hidan and Kakuzu (and possibly Rayne)!_ XD

Author's Note:

_Hello people. Is there anyone out there who can help me? I need some Advice. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Die Another Day! [oo2]**

_**Rayne Kuromi, age 16, S-rank Ninja. That's all people knew about me, their all curious about my past. Just my past, just so they can judge me. They know I'm a "Missing-nin" so they dont dare question me about anything. Oh, and did I tell you that they think I'm a dude? Guess not, 'cause I keep getting hit on by women. It's disturbing to be hit on by your own gender.**_

_**Meh. I'm leaving tonight anyways, I wont have to deal with stupid women like that (for awhile anyways). I wonder how I should leave though. Heh. I know, I'll leave how I usually do, leave a "Little" surprise for 'em. I need to get away from this fucking town. I'll be back tomorrow, later!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rayne Kuromi.**_

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I forgot that I ditched at town last night." I say out-loud, "About time too! I was getting lazy there anyways, and I need to keep active, Incase I run into _those two_ again." shiver of fear ran down my spine.

"Ugh, don't want _**that**_ to happen. Oh, well. at least I'm alive." I cheered myself for that almost every morning too, you know (lol). I stand up and strech (spelling) my arms and leghhs.

"Though... That Hidan fellow was pretty hot." I blushed, and remembered the night I met him, wasn't really pleasent though.

I stuffed my blanket into my bag and started walking North, to Suna or something like that. "Time to see if I can live there."

I blinked when I felt something was inside my pant pocket. So reaching into my (somewhat) clean Cargo pants and pulled out my black Ipod, "Sweet! I totally forgot you were there! Thank goodness I got the water-proof Ipod (and ear-phones)[1]!" I grin happily. I pushed both of the ear-phones into my ears and then start scrolling through my songs, and smirked when I saw a certain song: Hit The FLoor -- Bullet for My Valentine. The song I know so well, so well, that I sing along without realising it.

_**I see you walking home alone**_

_**Your face is alive and bright**_

_**But you can't see how weak you are 'cause i could end it tonight**_

_**It's the feeling you get when you think that someone behind is watching you **_

_**Well i can tell you know that someone is me and i'm about to make it right**_

_**Why do you take it all?**_

_**why do i beg for more?**_

_**I never thought that this is how i'd hit the floor **_

_**Why do you take it all?**_

_**Why do i beg for more?**_

_**I never thought that this is how I'd HIT THE FLOOR **_

_**I creep up from behind, touch your neck **_

_**move down your spine"**_

_**you take a look and breathe so sharp**_

_**just a matter of time**_

_**Don't scream i ask of you but then you let one out **_

_**so now its time to go**_

_**I come down on you like a ton of bricks **_

_**all over so it's time to go**_

_**Why do you take it all?**_

_**why do i beg for more?**_

_**I never thought that this is how i'd hit the floor **_

_**Why do you take it all?**_

_**Why do i beg for more?**_

_**I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor [HIT THE FLOOR]**_

_**Whoa oh**_

_**Whoa oh**_

_**Whoa oh**_

_**Whoa oh**_

_**Why do you take it all? **_

_**why do i beg for more?**_

_**I never thought that this is how i'd hit the floor **_

_**Why do you take it all?**_

_**Why do i beg for more?**_

_**I never thought that this is how I'd HIT THE FLOOR!**_

_**Take this from me, I don't wanna hurt you**_

_**Take this from me, I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!!!! **_

As I was singing along, I didn't realise that someone was sneaking up on me from behind. But, when I finished singing, and the song had ended, everything went dizzy.

"Che... It took a fucking month to find this girl?" I heard a voice I haven't heard in awhile.

_**"Fuck. I'm being kidnapped! Good going, Rayne!"**_ was my last thought before I passed out from the throbbing pain in my head.

//No One's PoV//

"Che... It took a fucking month to find this girl?" Hidan heard a groan of displeasure come from the girl's mouth, but then her body went limp, pretty much showing that he had hit her hard enough on the head.

"Kakuzu, where the fuck are you fuck-tard?! I've got the girl!" that earned a harsh smack behind the head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for, you bastard?!" he yells.

"For being a fucking dumbass, dumbass." the masked-man grabbed hold of the girl's right arm and lifted her up to his shoulder. Making the pink-eyed man to blink in confusion. "What the fuck are you doing, Kakuzu-baka?"

The green-eyed man twitch and groaned, _**"Why did I team up with this fool again? Oh... Yeah, he can't die."**_ was Kakuzu thought, utterly annoyed to death by Hidan's foul-loud-mouth. "Shut the fuck up, you damn moron. Grab the girl's stuff, we're going back _**home**_." Kakuzu says while turning around and starting walking east.

"Wha---!? Why don't you?! I'll carry the fucking chick!!" Hidan protests, but then goes backwards a little bit from catching the girl. "Hey! What the fuck?! Why the fuck did you do that, huh?!" the silver-headed man snaps.

Kakuzu just grunts, carrying all the girl's stuff on his back, and was waaaaaaaaay ahead from where Hidan was. "Oi, Fuck-tard, wait up!"

And so the Zombie Duo are annoyed with eachother, for the thousandth time that day.....

**Until Next Time On:**

**Die Another Day! [oo3]**

Author Note:

**[1]**. Uhh.. Don't ask. .__.

Wow... How short.... I expected it to be longer than the first chapter. Sheesh, I need to work on my writting skills!


	3. Chapter 3

Twitching the woman infront of the Akatsuki bites her lip; she sense great power from all of them.

"I heard from these two" the Leader of the group points to Hidan and Kakuzu (learned their names by over-hearing them). "that you had some... interesting ablities. Is it true?"

A growl was heard as my body contuines to shake for no reason. "Y-yes... it's true..." another growl was heard. I bite my lip harder, making it bleed. _"Damn it..! Must... control it!"_

"Hmph. And just what is your... ablities, hm?" God, doesn't he fucking know already? Or is he just plain retarded?

"... None of your damn business, bastard." I glared, wincing when I was slapped. _"Damn fucker...."_ When I hit the ground, I coughed out the blood I was holding in my the corner of my eye, I saw something flicker in Hidan eyes.

"Now you listen to me, wench" the Leader grabbed a handfully of my hair and roughly lifted me up to meet eyes with him. "The reason I don't kill you know, is because I'm interested in your ablities. Now... you better me what they are and I might let you live." he glared.

I stared blankly at him, before laughing.

Sneering, Leader throws me to the cold floor of the cave--my body goes "Poof".

Laughter was heard from the top of a large statue, making all of the men snap their gaze there.

There sitting innocently was... well, me. Laughing at them as I held my face with my let hand, a kunai knife twirling on my right index finger and the rope that held my hands together was laying beside me. "I can't believe you didn't notice that it wasn't me!"

Standing up I smirk at them before... pointing a finger at the Leader. ".... You remind of someone... someone named... Nagato? Eh. Something like that." I scratched the back of my head, staring up at the ceiling.

"... Hidan, Kakuzu. Are you sure that this is a girl, un?" Someone grunted out, "'Cause she doesn't act like one, hmm."

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY FUCKING SEXULITY!?"

Sorry, but I have to end it right here. My fucking brother being a fucking ass-hole. Tch. Do alot for me, yeah right ya jackass! :[


End file.
